Caught by the Mistletoe
by ephemeral-times
Summary: There's nothing you hate more than winter. Alfred doesn't earn himself any brownie points by letting you freeze. Alfred x Gender-Neutral!Reader


Multicolored lights were thrown across the night sky, cars and taxis were blaring their horns at whichever unfortunate victim they come across, and people were pushing each other out of the way to make it back in time for dinner. Children were cheering and laughing with their families, parents were rushing to find the perfect last-minute gift, and couples were cuddled close together as they walked through the streets. And you? Well, you were standing beneath a lamppost, hugging yourself to keep what little warmth you had left.

Despite being bundled up in multiple layers of clothing, you couldn't stop shivering. Ugh, why did she decide to stay in New York again? She was offered a job in Texas, a _much_ warmer state with delicious BBQ if what people say is true.

"Hey!" Right. Your boyfriend. _Goddammit._ "Sorry I'm late, I was gonna leave sooner but I—!"

You turned around to glare at him. "Save it, Alfred F. Jones." You ignored his sheepish look and marched down the sidewalk, grumbling about how boyfriends do not leave their dates waiting in the cold when it's only _thirty-two degrees_.

He jogged upfront, turning on his heel so he could walk back to face you. "Aw, babe. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me?" He brought a gloved hand to your cheek only to be brushed away with your cheeks puffed up. Alfred blinked at the sight, and then snickered loudly. He couldn't help it! Your cheeks were pale from the cold and your nose twitching red. With half your face covered by your ridiculously large scarf, you were like one of those chibi plushies.

With an indignant scowl, you pushed your way past him and walked away with quick strides. A grin still plastered on his face, he turned around to see your back disappearing into the crowd. He huffed out a laugh. You were adorable whenever you got into a fit like this. Well, the hero better starts finding you, or any chance of forgiveness is gone. Mission Find-Your-Honey is a go!

* * *

Meanwhile, you were weaving your way through the mass of bodies with a single-minded determination. Yeah, so maybe you were being a little petty, so what? You were cold, hungry, and tired. If Alfred was going to get your forgiveness, you sure as hell won't make this easy for him. No, sir. He was going to work for it; and while he's running in the streets searching for you, you'll be looking down on him from the windows of one the cafes where you'll be enjoying a nice cup of hot choc— _Oh, shit! _While you were in the middle of planning your night, you turned around and saw a head of honey-brown hair popping through the crowds. No one in this city has a cowlick like that!

His head peaked over the others, scanning around with a hand above his eyes (_oh for—! There's no sun for you to shield from!_). You froze. Bright blue eyes stopped at the sight of your widening ones. A large grin crawled up his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he mouthed _"Found you!"_ Annnnd that was your cue to hightail it outta here!

You ducked your head and elbowed your way through the sea of torsos, ignoring the shouts of the people that you jabbed a bit too hard. You didn't care what they thought! Alfred was going to find you if you didn't hurry it up. You heard your name shouted from behind, making a soft squeak escape from your lips. Clamping your hands over your mouth, you ducked behind the garbage can in one the alleyways. Squatting down, you closed your eyes tightly and kept your ears open.

His voice was getting louder until he was at the mouth of the alley you were hiding in. "Huh, I could've sworn I saw. . ." Whatever he said was left unheard as he got farther and farther away.

You dropped your hands onto your knees as you gave out a sigh of relief, your body sagging like a balloon. That was close. Way too close. After catching your breath for a few moments, you got up and peeked out of the alley to see if the coast was clear. When it was, you carefully slide yourself out and walked in the opposite direction where you remember running past a cute cafe a couple blocks back. You couldn't _wait_ to get something hot between your freezing hands!

* * *

You moaned into the cup of sweet nectar. Really, nothing beats hot chocolate, especially on a day like today! You lowered the cup and cradled it between your hands as you leaned on your elbows on the railings of the roof you were occupying. After getting the drink, you decided to find a place to haunt and what better place than on a roof where you can see the lights below? With a content smile, you gazed down at the lively, teeming streets with half-lidded eyes. Christmas carols were sung loudly underneath the silver Christmas tree that towered the building she was standing on and laughter from the people filled the atmosphere with an infectious buzz that had everyone's head filled with euphoria and bliss.

A satisfied sigh escaped you as your lips drew into a lazy smile. "Ah, it's been about an hour since the chase begun. If I don't come down, Alfred with be running around with worry." You placed down your finished drink and threw your arms up for a long stretch.

"Are you sure about that, doll?" A warm breath passed your ear while two arms snaked around your waist, bringing your back into a hard chest. You tensed and turn your head around to throw a fist at— "Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, it's me!" _Alfred?!_

You spluttered out, "But how did you find me?" You lowered your fist that was held by Alfred's hand while he gave a cheeky grin.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Fast as you are, babe, you're not as unpredictable as you think." He rested his chin on your shoulder with a satisfied smile, like a cat who got the cream. "You always hang around places that give you the best view below. All I had to do was go to the largest Christmas tree and check the roofs. Not too bad, huh?"

You blushed furiously at how well he knew you. You were not predictable, thank you very much! He simply had the advantage of being an army soldier but saying that would make you look even more childish. You settled on pursuing your lips and furrowing your eyebrows.

But it was hard to get angry at him for that when they were like this. His face was softly highlighted by the Christmas lights, reflecting off patterns on his glasses and eyes that resembled the stars above them. His hand gently ran through your hair and settled on your cheek; the display of intimacy that so sharply contrasted with his usual personality made it so easy to lean into him. His other arm rested lightly on the waist, allowing you to easily break away if you wish to. You suppose this was the part that made you trust him so much; he would always give you the option of _No_ in whatever you two did together.

You gave him a small smile, "I suppose it wasn't too bad." You leaned in closer, your nose brushing his lightly into an Eskimo kiss. "And I guess you would like a reward for capturing me?"

"_Well . . . _" He leaned back with a thoughtful glance to the side. "If you're offering, it would be pretty rude of me to object."

Softly laughing, you turned your body to face him completely. You slid his glasses off and wrapped your arms around his neck. Alfred leaned down while you tilted your head, the distance between you two shortening to an inch before you spun your way out of his arms with your arms thrown out in a casual manner.

"_I-di-ot!_" You threw your head back with your tongue sticking out. "You're gonna have to try harder than that." You spun on your heel to face him, hands behind you as you bent forward to stare at his flabbergasted face. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

With a grin, you slid his glasses your face when he couldn't answer. You skipped over to the door and was about to open it when a hand slammed on it, preventing you from leaving. You turned around and was met a smiling Alfred. Only . . . this Alfred seemed a bit more irritated and . . . smug?

"Well, doll," he leaned closer and batted his eyes innocently, "If you want to play it that way, I'm game." Before you could ask him what he meant, he rolled his eyes up, prompting you to do the same.

Oh.

. . . _Ohhhhh_.

A mistletoe. He actually came with a _freaking mistletoe _in his pocket. What the—! Really? Really?! No one actually does that, do they? Alfred can not be serious right now. And you were just about to say that when he swoop down and kissed your forehead.

"H-Hey!" He left a trail of butterfly kisses from the side of your face down to your jawline, not giving you a chance to speak while you squirmed for control. "Alfred! This isn't fair!"

He smirked at you, leaving you a blushing mess at the sight. "You weren't fair earlier. Isn't it my turn for some fun?"

"B-But—!" You never got to finish your words. His lips were on yours in an instant. Lips slightly chapped from the cold was immediately warmed up from skin contact and the friction instigated by him. A hum erupted from your throat in content, and you could feel him smile, wrapping his arms around your waist in response.

You leaned back and placed your hands on his chest, two red spots on your cheeks. "Alfred! You—!" You would not give him the satisfaction of winning this. Where would her pride be then? But of _course_, he wouldn't just stop like that.

He chuckled, and you could feel the rumble coming from his chest despite the thick coat. Alfred slid his leg between yours and leaned in once more. Instead of going for your mouth, he went past your line of sight and— _oh no, he didn't! _

_Your ear!_ Alfred relentlessly nipped at it, tugging the lobe gently between his teeth, sending a round of shivers down your spine. And by the low laugh he gave out, he knew it, too, the cocky bastard. Despite your thoughts, you couldn't help the whimpers that left you.

In the next instant, when you were so focused on keeping your cries to yourself, he had somehow managed to free one of his hands of his glove and deftly slid it underneath your shirt, palming the area just above your hipbone. The sudden cold invasion on your skin made you yelp. Alfred immediately took advantage of your short moment of weakness to cover your mouth with his. And for the next few minutes, no words were exchanged, only intimate caresses.

A moan came out, but from who, you don't know, nor did you care. Your focus of attention was solely Alfred and your surroundings seem to vanish from your mind. Arms were wrapped around his neck as you pulled him closer in an attempt to merge your body with his. A wet muscle slipped its way into the cavern of your mouth, leaving no area unexplored with your own tongue boldly meeting his. Sighs were breathed into one another in content and whatever annoyance you held dissipated into fondness.

He retreated and placed his forehead on yours, gazing down to meet your eyes through the lenses of the glasses you were still wearing. And, _oh how you adored the way he looks at you_. You loved how his sky-blue eyes, which were usually filled with enthusiasm and zealous, would soften with warmth and affection. You loved how he would, without knowing, curl the corners of his mouth in sweet bliss, that you were right there in his arms and simply not a dream. But most of all, you loved how he shows, through his actions, that, to him, you were worth more than the entire universe. As if you were what brought the sun up every morning so that he could wake up and see you. As if you cradled the moon at night to quietly light the path that would guide his way through the dark. As if you were the one who started his heart so that it would beat in synchronization with yours.

You stare back at him with a variety of emotions passing through your eyes and wonder _just how_ were you able to obtain his love and still manage to hold it? And as if he could read your thoughts, he closed the gap between you two once more to banish them away. This time, there was no tongue, no lustful desire, no lingering skin contact. Just a slow, intimate kiss, filled with emotions that poured and poured and poured into your lips like a never-ending fountain. It was so easy to become intoxicated on it.

He drew back and gave a boyish smile, "Are you still mad at me?" _Urk_.

You suddenly remembered that you were supposed to be mad at him and scowled furiously at how you easily forgave him. And by how he was laughing boisterously at you, he knew. You took off the glasses and then proceeded roughly placed it on his nose bridge, ignoring his yelp while you buried your face into the crook of his neck. He wouldn't be able to see you burn in shame at how easy you were now.

Alfred snickered obnoxiously but tightened his grip on you. After a moment of comfortable silence, he murmured into your hair, "I'm sorry for making you wait for so long."

You sighed softly, "How could I be at the hero for long?" and gave a kiss on his skin. "But the next time that happens, I'm moving to Texas." You felt him grin into your hair.

"Mm, okay." A pause. "I love you."

A fond sigh. "I love you, too."


End file.
